Уильям Бласковиц
США |дата смерти = |место смерти = |появления = Wolfenstein 3D Spear of Destiny Wolfenstein RPG Return to Castle Wolfenstein Wolfenstein Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Wolfenstein: The New Order |возраст = 29 (Spear of Destiny) 30 (Mission 2: Return to Danger) 30-31 (Wolfenstein RPG) 30-31 (Original Encounter) 31 (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) 33 (Mission 3: Ultimate Challenge) 33 (Nocturnal Missions) 33 (Wolfenstein 3D) 34-35 (Wolfenstein) 35 (The Old Blood) 49 (The New Order) |национальность = Поляк (классическая серия) Поляк-еврей (серия The New Order, не подтверждено) }} Капитан Уильям Джозеф «Би-Джей» Бласковиц — главный герой игр серии Wolfenstein (за исключением дополнения Enemy Territory), американский шпион, работающий на OSA (Office of Secret Actions, рус. Штаб Секретных Операций) и выполняющий миссии особой важности на территории Европы. Появления Игровая серия Wolfenstein разделена на две временные параллели. В первой (Wolfenstein 3D, Spear of Destiny и The Lost Episodes) Бласковицу удалось убить охранника замка ганса Гросса и под конец войны расквитаться с Адольфом Гитлером, то во второй (Return to Castle Wolfenstein и Wolfenstein) Гитлер ещё жив, а Ганс Гросс совершенно другой персонаж, который никогда ранее не встречался с Би-Джеем. Несмотря на то, что в 2009 году выходила серия графических новелл, которая объединяла Spear of Destiny, Wolfenstein 3D, Return to Castle Wolfenstein и Wolfenstein в единую историю, фактически в этих новеллах допущено много ошибок, вследствие чего их нельзя считать каноном. Wolfenstein RPG вынесена в отдельную, яркую и местами забавную временную линию, которую также можно рассматривать как предысторию к дилогии Doom RPG. Оригинальная история right Игры: *Wolfenstein 3D *Spear of Destiny (приквел к Wolf3D) *The Lost Episodes Вне войны Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц родился 15 августа 1911 г. в семье польских иммигрантов. За время Второй Мировой войны дослужился до звания капитана. Лучший агент OSA. Рост - 6 футов 4 дюйма (1м 93 см) , вес - 210 фунтов (95 кг). Прозвище "Би-Джей" получил от своих друзей. Специализируется на миссиях, непосредственно связанных с подрывом тактики нацистов: срыв планов захвата и убийство ответственных за них людей. Совершил 14 операций в тылу врага, тем самым подведя войну к концу. За проявленные заслуги был награждён высшей военной наградой США - Медалью Почёта. После окончания войны, в начале 50-х, Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц женился на Джулии Мари Петерсон. Военное время Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц участвовал в 14 операциях. Наиболее известные: #Операция по возвращению Копья Судьбы #Повторная операция (The Lost Episodes). #Срыв плана "Giftkrieg", также известного как Ядовитая Война (Wolfenstein 3D Nocturnal Missions), #Миссия по срыву плана по созданию армии мутантов и убийство самого Адольфа Гитлера (Wolfenstein 3D) В ходе этих операций были также устранены главные люди, ответственные за функционирование нацистской машины войны и смерти: семья Гроссов (Ганс, Транс и Гретель), генерал Феттгезихт, доктор Шаббс, Отто Гифтмахер, Рыцарь Смерти, доктор Кваркблитц, "Топор", прототип-"Робот" и Барнакл Вильгельм. Кроме них, было уничтожено несколько сотен солдат-мутантов, а также специально обученных собак и летучих мышей. Однако самым сложным было не это, а противоборство против порождений Ада. Если первый, Ангел Смерти, появился чтобы проверить умения агента, то второй, Дьявол во плоти, был призван самим Адольфом Гитлером в ходе ритуала, связанного с использованием Копья Судьбы. Сам фюрер во многом превосходил Бласковица и физически и технологически, но тем не менее, Би-Джею удалось победить Гитлера. Потомки От брака с Джули Мари Петерсон у Уильяма родился сын Артур Кеннет Бласковиц, который стал телеведущим в Милуоки, штат Висконсин. Специально для шоу он сменил фамилию на краткое Блейз. Артур женат на Сьюзен Макмайклз, отчего у них родился сын, Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц-второй, более известный как Билли Блейз, он же Командор Кин, герой другой серии игр от той же id Software.The Official Hint Manual for Wolfenstein 3D Новая история Игры: *Return to Castle Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein: The New Order *Wolfenstein: The Old Blood За кулисами Как указывалось выше, события, произошедшие в Wolfenstein 3D и Spear of Destiny, в данной вселенной никогда не происходили. В начале RtCW агент впервые встречает немцев, да и Гитлер в финале игры оказывается жив. Оригинальная история Бласковица излагалась только в книге-мануале по Return to Castle Wolfenstein в виде отрывков из "Библии Wolfenstein"RTCW Manual, pg 12: "Wolfenstein Lore: According to original Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book, Captain William Joseph Blazkowicz was born August 15, 1911 to Polish immigrants. He married after WWII to Julie Marie Peterson. There son Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz became a television talk show host in Milwakee and later changed his last name to Blaze.". Возможно, в момент написания сценария для игры часть биографии была изменена дабы соответствовать событиям игры. Операция Возрождение (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Цель Бласковица в Return to Castle Wolfenstein — предотвратить воскрешение колдуна и некроманта древности, известного как Генрих Первый. На этом пути агенту предстоит сорвать разработку новой ракеты, встретиться с ожившей нежитью, а также столкнуться лицом к лицу с Вильгельмом Штрассе (он же Мёртвая Голова) и его проектом "Супер-солдат", основная цель которого — создание кибер-воинов. Справившись со всем этим, герой опаздывает и ритуал возвращения Генриха Первого состоялся. Операция завершается тем, что Би-Джей устраняет одного из ведущих специалистов Паранормальной Дивизии СС и побеждает Генриха Первого. Вильгельму Штрассе удаётся спастись, а Генрих Гиммлер готовится доложить Адольфу Гитлеру о провале миссии. В конце третьей миссии ("Супер-солдат") Мёртвая Голова сам встречается с агентом Бласковицем перед тем как "продемонстрировать" ему непосредственно Супер-солдата: "Ах, Агент Блацкович, да? Ты потрясающий образец. Я с удовольствием уничтожу тебя кусочек за кусочком!". Снимок_2016_10_08_14_21_05_763.png|В Return to Castle Wolfenstein Снимок_2016_10_08_14_24_05_713.png Снимок_2016_10_08_14_24_09_15.png Проект Нахтзоне (Wolfenstein) В Wolfenstein Би-Джей снова сталкивается с Паранормальной Дивизией СС. Во время диверсии на линкоре Тирпиц герой выкрадывает Тулийский медальон, с помощью которого можно открывать вход в параллельный мир, известный как Тень (англ. Veil, "Вуаль" или "Пелена") и работа которого зависит от энергии Чёрного Солнца. После этого агента направляют в город Айзенштадт, где были обнаружены руины, откуда, собственно, и был добыт Тулийский медальон. Глава Паранормальной Дивизии СС, генерал Цетта, пытается овладеть силами Чёрного Солнца как можно быстрее, так как с их помощью Третий Рейх достигнет своей цели - порабощения мира. Чтобы противостоять экспериментам нацистов с Тенью, герой вооружается медальоном, периодически улучшая его с помощью кристаллов Туле (кристаллов Нахтзонне). С помощью местного сопротивления Би-Джей устраняет генерала Цетту, но руководство Дивизии переходит к старому врагу американца, Вильгельму Штрассе. В финале герой рушит все планы нацистов и побеждает "величайшего солдата Третьего Рейха" — Ганса Гроссе, облачённого в бронекостюм, и вооружённого двумя ракетомётами и пулемётами, а также Тулийским медальоном, таким же, как у Би-Джея. После того, как развеялся дым от разрушенного здания, в котором велась битва, выясняется, что Мёртвая Голова снова остался в живых. В роликах Бласковица озвучивает актёр Питер Джесоп, который также озвучивал Альберта Вескера в Resident Evil, а также Бласковица в оригинальном Wolfenstein 3D. Пистолет Кольт М1911, который всегда был с Бласковицем в RtCW, герой Wolfenstein выбрасывает в самом начале на Тирпице, и в роликах фигурирует уже неулучшенный автомат МП 40. Bj-wolf-twitter.jpg|В Wolfenstein (2009) Снимок_2016_10_08_14_26_35_975.png|На "Тирпице" Bj01.jpg|В УСО Shot00222.png Blazkowicz.jpg 72fa5f25239463.jpg|3D Модель головы (без глаз) Hand bj.jpg|3D модель рук Другая история Сюжет Wolfenstein RPG представляет собой элементы как из Wolfensten 3D, так и из RtCW. Главный герой, Би-Джей Бласковиц, уже не агент-одиночка, а сержант OSA, который вместе с другими рейнджерами решили уничтожить замок Вольфенштейн, и сорвать планы Секретных Оружий и Паранормальной Дивизии СС всеми доступными силами, включая оружия массового уничтожения. Также финал Wolfenstein RPG соединяет сюжетно серию игр Doom (Doom, Ultimate Doom, Doom II: Hell on Earth, Final Doom) а также Doom RPG (Doom RPG и Doom II RPG). Операция После того, как отряд Бласковица попадает в тюрьму, агенту удаётся спастись. Ему в одиночку предстоит уничтожить многих и многих солдат, столкнуться с армией нежити (которая впоследствии находит общий язык с самими нацистами), победить ужасного Оларика, столкнуться с элитными охранницами, а также убить их лидера, Марианну. Кроме врагов, Би-Джею также попадаются на пути люди из его отряда, горожане, таинственный Шпион, у которого свои счёты на агента, а также пару раз встречается с сумасшедшим Гюнтером, с которым играет в карточную игру "Война". Тем временем, нацисты пробуют на "подопытных" свои инъекции, вызывая у них самые разные эмоции, от страха до регенерирования. В замке Вольфенштейн предстоит сразиться с Суперсолдатами и их автором, доктором Шаббсом (не путать с персонажем из Wolfenstein 3D). Опережавший героя шпион Локи сам вызывает героя на рукопашный бой, после которого сбегает. В финале выясняется, что главная задача нацистов--вернуть к жизни Предвестника Судьбы, раннего прототипа Кибердемона из серии игр Doom. Чтобы убить демона, Локи даёт информацию Би-Джею о древнем артефакте, известного как Копьё Судьбы. Вскоре агент обнаруживает артефакт у сумасшедшего Гюнтера, непонятным образом покинувшего место своего заключения. Побеждённый демон обещает однажды веруться к потомку Уильяма Джозефа Бласковица... Другие появления В Wolfenstein RPG, после победы Бласковица над Предвестником (Harbinger), тот угрожает, что вернётся к его далёкому потомку. В серии игр Doom Предвестник стал Кибердемоном, которого победил сержант космической морской пехоты Стэн Бласковиц (Doom RPG II). Арт-дизайн Обновлённый образ Бласковица из Wolfenstein 2009 был создан цифровым художником Raven Software Джейсоном Кейном. Интересные факты *Во всех частях Wolfenstein его зовут по разному. Например в RtCW его зовут Блацкович, в New Order — Бласковиц, а в Wolfenstein 2009 — Блажкович. **Последний вариант — наиболее правильный. Примечания de:BJ Blazkowicz en:William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz es:BJ Blazkowicz fr:B.J. Blazkowicz nl:B.J. Blazkowicz pl:William Joseph Blazkowicz Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein 3D) Уильям Блажкович Уильям Блацкович Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein: The New Order) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein: The New Order) Категория:Мужчины (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein 3D) Уильям Блажкович Уильям Блацкович Категория:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein: The Old Blood)